


Stay With Me

by AkiyamaAsuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaAsuna/pseuds/AkiyamaAsuna
Summary: Ever since he became a chunin, Iruka's village allowance stopped as he was now making money himself. Though low ranking missions were slow and he, more often than not, didn’t make anywhere near enough to provide for himself. He now had to turn to less moral ways of providing for himself. He was young, only 16, and, since puberty so far had been less than kind to him, he had soft toned muscles and girlish hips. Though most the the men didn’t care what he looked like as a hole was a hole.





	Stay With Me

452, 453, 454, 455, 456 and 457. Short. Again. 

Iruka was holding back tears as he sat at his table counting out the money he had made that month. He was short for rent again. Iruka ran his hands through his hair. Ever since he became a chunin, his village allowance stopped as he was now making money himself. Though low ranking missions were slow and he, more often than not, didn’t make anywhere near enough to provide for himself. He now had to turn to less moral ways of providing for himself. He was young, only 16, and, since puberty so far had been less than kind to him, he had soft toned muscles and girlish hips. Though most the the men didn’t care what he looked like as a hole was a hole. He had already spent every night this week pleasuring men in between his missions all day and he was exhausted.

“Just one more day,” Iruka sighed. He put his money back into the jar he hid it in and changed out of his ninja gear. He put on a pair of loose fitting pants and plain tee shirt that hung off his body and headed out. He took his time walking down to the bars. The night was cool with a light breeze. The sun had yet to fully set but most of the street lights were already on and very little villagers were still out and about. Iruka sighed as he dipped into the first bar and scanned the room. Usually he just sat and waited for someone to come up to him but tonight he needed to find someone willing to pay a little more. 

His eyes stopped when he saw a familiar face that had been absent for the past two weeks. Hatake. Iruka smiled. He was a regular if Iruka, and one of his favorites. Kakashi like foreplay, or rather, he liked the way he could make Iruka squirm and all the sounds He could make Iruka do. He liked to take his time. Iruka headed over and took a seat next to him. “Long mission?” 

“Ya,” Kakashi took another shot. “My place?” 

Iruka nodded, knowing that Kakashi's lack of conversation and rush meant his mission most likely wasn’t a success. Kakashi threw some money on the bar for his drinks and took his hand, leading Iruka out of the bar. They quickly made their way to the Hatake estate. The first time Iruka had been to the estate he had been in awe. It was much bigger than his studio apartment. 

Kakashi threw him against the wall and attacked his neck as soon as they were inside. Iruka gasped and wrapped his arms around Kakashi. The 21 year old Shinobi had a good 5 inches on him and the muscle mass Iruka wished he had. 

“Kakashi~!” Iruka moaned, trying to pull down his pants. Kakashi pinned his hands above his head and continued leaving kisses along his neck. Iruka pouted, getting a small chuckled out of Kakashi. Kakashi pulled off Iruka’s top and continued his attack down his chest. Iruka moaned and squirmed under his lips as Kakashi mapped out his sensitive spots. Kakashi took his time making sure that he would leave a hickey in each spot. 

“Kakashi~ hurry up~” Iruka was getting inpatient. Kikiashi just continued leaving marks on Iruka was he worked his way down. Pulling down Iruka's pants, Kakashi started at his knee and kissed up his thigh. Iruka panted as Kakashi found his sensitive spots. Kakashi pulled away and, without warning, swallowed Iruka's tip. Iruka's knees buckled as he threw his head back against the wall. He had given plenty of blowjobs but was never on the receiving end of one. Iruka was a moaning mess as Kakashi worked his way down his length bobbing his head. 

“Coming~!” Iruka moaned, grabbing Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi just kept going, swallowing as he came. Iruka felt like his legs were giving out on him as he hit his orgasm. Kakashi pulled off with a pop and wasted no time getting Iruka into his bed. 

Kakashi kissed him as the worked on the feast of their clothes. The kisses were deep and desperate, like they wouldn't be able to breath if they stopped. Kakashi started working fingers into Iruka stretching him out, which didn’t take long. 

Kakashi pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. He slowly pushed in letting Iruka adjust. Once Iruka gave him the go ahead, Kakashi started thrusting, keeping his pace slow and steady. 

“Kakashi~” Iruka whined. Kakashi started picking up the pace, thrusting harder. He started losing his rhythm as he got close. He reached down and started stroking Iruka. 

Iruka gasped and rolled his hips. “I’m close.” 

Kakashi stroked him harder with each thrust. Being Iruka to a second orgasm before he released into Iruka. He rode out the orgasms before pulling out and laying down next to Iruka. Both shinobi were panting hard. 

“How have you been Iruka?” 

Iruka chuckled. Kakashi always made small talk after sex. Iruka found it weird at first but he kind of liked it now. “Good, missions have been picking up.”

“That’s good, you know you can always come to me if you need help.”

“I know…” Iruka looked up at Kakashi was he stood up. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Iruka nodded as Kakashi disappeared into the bathroom. He was just going to rest his eyes for a minute before heading back to his place. 

Kakashi was surprised when he noticed Iruka was still in bed when he got out of the shower. He laughed as he noticed the younger shinobi had fallen fast asleep. He cleaned and dressed the shinobi, his fingers lingering on fading bruises. Kakashi wonder if he got them on missions or from someone else. Kakashi also noticed he had lost weight since he last saw Iruka. Kakashi sighed, knowing the stress of growing up without parents. He tucked Iruka in and headed into the living room to sleep on the couch. 

Iruka woke up to the smell of food. He bolted up in bed confused as he recognized the room he was in. He made his way out of the room and found Kakashi in the kitchen cooking. 

“Good morning.” Kakashi hummed. “Stay for breakfast.”

“I really shouldn’t…” Iruka started. 

“Iruka, I’m asking as a friend.” Kakashi said. Iruka nodded and sat at the table. “So, I heard you’ve been thinking of becoming an academy teacher.” 

“Ya, Mizuki has been helping me study for the exams.” Iruka said. 

“I think you’ll be great at that.” Kakashi said. 

“I hope I will be. The way things are going I don’t think I’ll make it in.” Iruka sighed. 

“I’m sure you’ll do great.” Kakashi set a plate down in front of Iruka. His mouth started watering at the food in front of him. It was chicken in a black bean sauce and noodles. Iruka melted at his first taste of meat in weeks. Kakashi frowned as he watched Iruka scarf down the food. He ate his food quietly. 

“I should be going,” Iruka said as he finished his food. Kakashi just nodded and pulled out the money from his pocket book. “This is too much, Kaka-“

“I’m paying extra for the marks I left,” Kakashi interrupted with a wink. Iruka blushes and left. He headed back to his apartment. 

Mizuki was waiting by his door when he arrived at his apartment. “Out all night?” 

“I fell asleep at a friends house.” Iruka blushed, knowing how disheveled he looked. 

“Look, I don't care who you sleep with. But don’t be late when I’m taking time to help your out with your teaching exams. I need to study for mine too.” 

“Sorry,” Iruka muttered as he let them into his apartment. “Uh, before or after?”

“Before.” Mizuki said. Mizuki pushed him over the table and slid his pants down. He pulled his length out and thrusted into Iruka. Iruka held back a whimper as Mizuki held his hips and thrusted. Mizuki was never gentle with him. Though Iruka could complain. He needed the help to get through his exams and this is the only way he could pay for it. 

Iruka just tried to relax as Mizuki continued to thrust into him. Mizuki held his hips tighter, grunting as he thrusted harder soon coming into Iruka. Iruka was used to men being rough with him but Mizuki was one of the roughest. Iruka quickly cleaned himself up and sat at the table as Mizuki started going over the practice test with him. 

Once they finished studying and Mizuki left, Iruka for his cash out, adding what Kakashi just paid him. It paid his rent and still left a little left over for food. Iruka sighed in relief since had ran out of food the day before. 

Iruka paid his rent first before heading to the market. He was almost there when Guy dropped in next to him. “Hey Iruka!”

“Hi guy.” Iruka forced a smile. 

“I just wanted to talk with you about Kakashi.” 

“What about him?” Iruka asked uneasily. 

“I’m concerned about him. Ever since Minitos death he’s been…” Guy paused. He had tears flowing down his face. “He’s been consumed with darkness!” 

People were looking their way. Iruka blushes. “Calm down Guy! What do you want me to do about it?”

“You're his friend. I know Kakashi thinks very highly of you.” 

“He does?” Iruka blushed. 

“Will you please help me bring old kakashi back?!” Guy got down on his knees. 

Kakashi suddenly appeared next to Iruka. “Stop embarrassing the boy.” 

“Ah! My eternal rival!” Guy jumped up. “Here to challenge me?!”

“No, I’ve come to talk with Iruka.” Kakashi put his arm around Iruka and led him off, waving to Guy as they left him behind. “Sorry about him. He has it in his head that I need saving.” 

“Do you?” Iruka asked. Kakashi went silent. “Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that.” 

“It’s okay,” Kakashi said softly. “I actually wanted to ask you on a date? A proper date, not… uh…. you know…”

“A date?” Iruka was surprised. 

“If your not busy tonight, I would like to take you out.”

“Okay,” Iruka smiled. 

“What are you up to?” Kakashi asked. 

“Just grocery shopping.” 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll see you tonight.” Kakashi jumped away. Iruka smiled to himself before finishing his walk to the market. 

Iruka straighten up his shirt in the mirror. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It was just Kakashi. After all the things they’ve done together, a simple date shouldn’t be so nerve racking. 

He jumped hearing a knock at his door. He opened it to find Kakashi standing there in a casual outfit. “Hi Kakashi,”

“You look nice.”

“Thanks,” Iruka blushed. 

“You ready to go?” Iruka nodded and Kakashi lead him arm in arm to a nice returnant. They were sat in a booth near the back. 

“How has your day been?” Iruka asked. 

“Just training mostly.” Kakashi said. Iruka nodded. He knew Kakashi couldn’t talk about most of the things he did as ANBU. “How’s studying for the teaching exam going?”

“Uh, Good I guess.” 

“That doesn’t sound confident.” Kikashi frowned. “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“At least one person is confident.” Kikashi took his hand. Iruka melted at his touch. Kakashi just gave him a soft smile. They sat in a comfortable silence until the food came. Iruka and Kakashi ate, making small talk for the rest of the night. 

Kakashi walked Iruka home, “You know, the Hatake estate has a few homes on it… I rented a few out but i have one open. You can live in it. You don’t have to worry about rent until your a teacher and making more.”

“Kakashi, i…” 

“Iruka, your my friend. You…” Kakashi paused. “Your my light. You’re always so happy even when times are hard so i just wanted to do something for you.”

“It would make teacher/parent meetings less awkward.” Iruka laughed. Kakashi chuckled. Iruka felt butterflies in his stomach at the sound. “I would like that a lot. Thanks.” 

Iruka was taking his last few things to his new place. It had been a long two weeks. Iruka felt sad to be leaving the only home he had since he lost his parents but this was a good change. 

Most of his things had been moved to the new house. It was a small two bedroom house at the end of the estate but Iruka loved it. It was his home and one he wouldn’t struggle to provide for himself in. 

Mizuki fell into step with Iruka. “I heard you passed your exams.”

“Ya, i just got the results yesterday. They’ve already offered me a position.”

“Congrats, I’m proud of you.” Mizuki said with a frown. 

“Did you pass?” Iruka asked. 

“Yes,” Mizuki said. “But i haven’t been offered a position.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get one. You’ll be a great teacher.” Iruka smiled. 

“Hey, now that you're an instructor, you’ll be in the village more. No missions to keep you away from other things.” Mizuki smirked wrapping his arm around Irukas waist. 

“I’m not doing that anymore.” Iruka pulled away, not watching where he was stepping, causing him to fall into a ditch. 

“you think your better than everyone else. Now that you have your Hatake boy toy-“

“Stop this.” Kakashi jumped down front of Iruka. Might guy following close behind. 

“It’s fine Kakashi. I just tripped.” Iruka sighed. Guy helped Iruka up as Kakashi and Mizuki stared each other down. 

“You should be more careful, Iruka.” Mizuki said. “You’ve always been so clumsy. Anyways, I’ll be on my way.” 

“Do you need help moving?” Guy asked. 

“This is my last box.” 

“I can take that for you.” Kakashi said. “I’ll catch up with you later Guy.” 

Kakashi and Iruka walked in silence the rest of the way. Once they were inside Kakashi put the box down. 

“You should be careful around Mizuki. He’s not what he seems.” Kakashi left before Iruka could question him. 

Iruka was watching Kakashi cook. Kakashi insisted on cooking instead of going out. “So How was your first day?” 

“Uh, Good i guess.” Iruka sighed. “I have naruto as a student…”

“How is he?” Kakashi asked after a silent moment. 

“Trouble as always but he seems motivated to learn. It’s quite an interesting group but I’m excited to be their teacher.” Iruka smiled. 

Kakashi was silent. Iruka noticed. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s waist, laying his head against his back. 

“What are you doing?” kakashi turned around so they were looking eye to eye.

“Hugging you. I don’t like when your upset.” kakashi gave a small chuckle. “You know, since we’re boyfriends, we could… have sex ,as boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?” Kaiashi said startled. 

“I mean, only if you want-”

“I like it.” Kakashi smiled. “My boyfriend Iruka. Stay with me tonight.”

“Always.”


End file.
